1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nanoscale surface plasmonics sensor comprising a fluid control system for delivering fluids to the sensor, and a quantitative protein assay method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional quantitative protein assays of bodily fluids typically involve multiple steps to obtain desired measurements. Such methods are not well suited for fast and accurate assay measurements in austere environments such as spaceflight and in the aftermath of disasters. Consequently, there is a need for a protein assay technology capable of routinely monitoring proteins in austere environments. For example, there is an immediate need for a urine protein assay to assess astronaut renal health during spaceflight. The disclosed nanoscale surface plasmonics sensor provides a core detection method that can be integrated to a lab-on-chip device that satisfies the unmet need for such a protein assay technology.
Assays based upon combinations of nanoholes, nanorings, and nanoslits with transmission surface plasmon resonance (SPR) are used for assays requiring extreme sensitivity and are capable of detecting specific analytes at concentrations as low as 10−14 M in well controlled environments. Existing SPR-based sensors, however, do not lend themselves to repetitive assays of biological fluids because they are not compatible with fluidic control systems, sample handling, and washing between samples.
The present SPR sensor with nanofluidic control overcomes the aforementioned limitations associated with existing protein assays. The SPR-based sensor provides for a protein sensor and assay method that may also be used for the detection and quantitation of a wide variety of analytes from a wide variety of sources.